1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal drive joint capable of transmitting rotative force from a drive shaft to a non-aligned driven shaft which may be angularly pivoted with respect to the drive shaft during rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal drive joint is the broadly descriptive name given to devices which transfer power in the form of torque from one shaft to another. Such joints are, of course, of greatest utility when the respective driving and driven shafts are not co-linear and the angular relationship of the shafts can be varied during rotation.
While universal drive joints generally have been known and used for some time, they have not been particularly successful because of rather limited angular restriction, poor torque transmission capabilities, wearing of intermeshing parts, and related problems.